In normal operating conditions, organizations (or “orgs”) within a multitenant environment are intended to have a long lifespan and can operate on constantly changing data. Creation of these orgs is typically a relatively slow and complex process involving determining and implementing the scope and shape of the org.
During development phases, test environments (or test orgs) are needed to determine if development packages will integrate with an existing production environment without issues. However, using traditional creation techniques result in a long and complex development time frame because multiple org creation operations are necessary to provide through testing and development.